The Lesser of two evils within
by Aoryuzen Alpha134
Summary: Ranma and Fuyuki perform an experiment with a personality splitter essence, and more chaos blows up than you can shake a finger at.


**Ranma and Fuyuki present: The lesser of two evils within! De arimasu!**

 **By Alex Young**

* * *

Inside the walls of the Tendo residence, in the dead of night. October 20, 2012

* * *

A boy in his teens brandishing a scorpion's tail, Ranma Saotome, was kneeling down staring face-to-face with his fiancée, Akane Tendo, also in her teens. As is already known, unless the reader lives under a rock, both are heirs to their respective schools of anyhting goes martial arts, and neither of them were affianced to one another by choice.

So, they seemed to take to one rather esoteric technique to get themselves really acquainted towards each other; the founding school of anything goes yin-yang thank you ma'am personality splitter technique, along with the incense and its associated parchments, already flush with each other's backs.

The incense about to be used is not in itself evil, but can be used for nefarious purposes. "Dunno about you, Akane, but I'd much rather stay a girl for this one." Ranma mused. "You know, I'd much rather be a man like you." Akane mused back both she and Ranma inviting the incense into their orafaces.

This idea was the idea of a preteen boy, Fuyuki Hinata, after he saw one episode where Happosai made Ranma whiff it in himself. "You ready?" Fuyuki smiled as he lit the incense contained in the brazier, Momoka Nishizawa, also in her preteens, sitting right beside him, android smartphone in hand.

This exercise was part of a research paper he was compiling as part of his mid year project for his steadily burgeoning occult club. Ranma and Akane took one deep, long breath together, and in went the incense. Fuyuki began to take note of the events as they transpired, rather furiously at that, while Momoka still recorded the action with the video app. " _Hahahahahahahaha_ hahahahahahahahaaa _aaaa..._ " A voice of laughter echoed throughout the room. Leaving Fuyuki, Momoka, Ranma, and Akane all stumped for words at this.

A day later would see Ranna with Akane, and Fuyuki with Momoka attending Furinkan Senior High, and Kissho Junior High respectively, still part of the ongoing experiment with the personalty splitter technique.

"Ranma Saotome, I see that you have done something awful towards Akane Tendo, what is it?" A man clad in a kendo practitioner's outfit, Tatewaki Kuno, blue thunder of Furinkan High, and a student there himself spouted off in his query. "Answer me, Ranma Saotome! WHAT IS IT!?" Kuno snarled irately stomping his foot to the ground.

"Sorry, Kuno, ain't got the time of day." Ranma moaned as he sidestepped Kuno, adding to the latter's furor. "KGHKRRRRRRANMA SAOTOMEEEE! DO NOT SHOW YOUR BACK TO ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" Kuno spat screaming in preparing to charge. "EAT THIS KAHAAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT!" Kuno ground out with Ranma making a break for it, Akane in toe, avoiding Kuno's rapid fire sword thrust technique, cracking the glass door open, breaking it to pieces.

Kuno stepped in with his sandals, stepping on the crackling glass shards. "YOU CANNOT HIDE FOREVER, RANMA SAOTOME!" Kuno growled, bokken still drawn, in searching around. "Netiher shall thine filthful influence over Akane tendo, which I SHALT SURELY EXTINGUISH!" He spat loudly, making a mad dash around the hallway in search of Ranma and Akane, both of which were in their homeroom, class and all having not a clue about what happened last night, except maybe Kuno, so far.

"This travesty shalt not go unpunished for so long as I live!" Kuno spouted off once more running completely past the homeroom. "Hmm? Aw well." Ranma muttered as he resumed his paying attention, albeit weakly for himself. Akane wasn't feeling quite herself either, yet far be it from her not to pay attention.

At Kissho, sometime later, Fuyuki and Momoka were still reviewing their notes taken from last night, with two new members, Shinji, and his girlfriend, Haruna in attendance, in addition to Chiruyo Tsukigami, always asking questions as usual.

"Tsukigami-san?" Fuyuki queried upon seeing her raised hand, incense brazier in hand. "Well. I believe as though this personality splitter incense may not be as it was cracked up to be, so what exactly happens when the incense is breathed in?" Chiruyo queried.

"To answer your question, The person breathing it in will have to have willed it in themselves. Plus the incense also has special parchments that work only on the person whose gender is opposite to the person the incense is being used on, so that's exactly what happened to two volunteers, Ranma and Akane, last night." Fuyuki answered explaining what happened last night to the class.

"Well, that concludes this session of the Occult club, see you all later." Fuyuki waved off as the club president as the bell rang once more for the day, class taking their leave for their next classes in sequence.

"Kerokerokerooo" "Kuuuukukukuuu." Keroro and Kululu chuckled and clucked respectively as they took the brazier to their underground base for study.

"So this is it, eh? Hehee" Keroro sniggered with Tamama present. "So, Sergeant. How exactly do we use this thing to conquer Pekopon, exactly?" Giroro snorted as he stepped inside.

"Simple really, we all will the Pekoponians into falling in love with their darker sides, allowing the incense in their lungs, taking their yin energies out, too weak to fight back against us, after a while." Kululu sniggered.

"Hm. A slow, painless death to give them time to reflect upon their sins." Dororo mused in the background.

"Their armies will fall before our might because of this, and WE'LL BE ABLE TO CONQUER ALL OF PEKOPOOOOON! Keeerokerokerokerokerorincho!" Keroro screeched proudly declaring his weaponizing intent.

"That my Mr. Sergeant himself for ya, always a man with a plan!" Tamama praised with Keroro's newest invasion scheme in full swing. "Now then, commence weaponization!" Keroro screeched. "Tch, on it Sergeant. Kukuku!" Kululu replied as he scanned the incense's ingredients, spices and herbs replicated into synthetic versions for placement into many cluster bombs.

The hypnosis array was already put in place to be activated at any time, which Keroro did at the push of a button in his kero ball. "Our first targets are in what the Pekoponians call 'the third world:' for instance, Egypt, Libya, Brazil, Pakistan, Borneo, Sumatra, Ukraine, Serbia, Namibia, Croatia, and Venezuela for starters! KEKEROKEROKEROKEROOOO! KEROKEROKERO-" "TAMATAMATAMATAMA-" "GIROGIROGIROGIRO-" "KULUKULUKULUKULUKULU-" "DORODORODORODORO-" The obligatory resonance commenced resounding throughout the base.

* * *

Back at the Tendo residence, about several days later

* * *

Inside the family area, we can see Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo conversing over a friendly game of Shogi. "Well, Tendo. I think I can explain why that boy, Ranma, and his fiancée, Akane are so unusually amorous around one another." Genma broached the subject matter towards long time companion Soun.

"Go on, Saotome, why do you think that is?" Soun replied. "I think it may have something to do with a particular incense lurking around here somewhere, judging by the smell." Genma began. "Ah yes, now I see. I quite manifestly recall hearing of some 3000 year old legend, of the founding school of anything goes Yin-Yang thank you ma'am personality splitter technique. Such a technique involves in the very least that incense of the same exact name." Soun chirped.

"I would have to theorize that they couldn't have used such an incense for nothing, unless it involves some special parchments that pulls the Yin aura into the person of the opposite sex. That is, for study, of course." Genma explained. "However, it should be noted that we should take great care lest we end up dead ourselves around them." Soun warned.

"Not to worry, Tendo. If the matter is they should get married quickly, then we have a duty to both your other daughters; To see Kasumi wed an older man, Nabiki wed a rich man, and Akane wed Ranma. YESSS! With that, US FATHERS HAVE GOT IT MADE IN THE SHADE! MUHUHAHAHAHAAAA! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Genma cachinnated maniacally, grappling Soun by the head with his arm.

"Well, I suppose you're right, Saotome. Still, I must urge that we keep an eye on the both of them, just in case something goes wrong." Soun brought up on a precautionary basis, as both fathers made it a point to monitor their progeny's activities that much more closely.

"Hmm, now what have we here? The founding school of anything goes Yin-Yang thank you ma'am personality splitter, eh? No wonder I couldn't find it, and on top of that I found it still very hot, that means someone must have used it, but who?" A voice, Happosai's, sounded from within the kitchen, having listened in on the fathers' conversation.

"This oughta be good, HA!" Happosai squawked as he motioned to shadow the fathers as soon as they got up and vacated the premises. "Rakkyosai oughta know of this." The old lecher sneered as he made it a point to contact an old friend of his about it all.

* * *

Momoka's mansion, 7:00 pm. The next night

* * *

"Status preport." Momoka's butler, Paul Moriyama commanded of some scientists in a top secret lab underneath. "Sir, the Yin aura appears to be stable so far, in both Ranma and Akane at that. This stability is set to continue for the next few days or so." An elderly Dr. Shinma Kozumaya stated studying the aura readings. "We can theorize that these love parchments may have had a hand in keeping the Yin stable amid the weakened Yang's vigilance. A lot of it is going to build up over the course of the next week or two; a ticking time bomb set to explode upon release." Shinma's daughter, Mayu Kozuyama stated, adding to her mother's theory.

"In any case, keep monitoring the situation as it progresses." Paul stated of the scientists. "Yes sir." They replied as Paul vacated the lab. {I can only hope this exercise bodes well for the both of you, Ranma and Akane.} Paul bemused as he returned to Momoka's side.

Ranma and Akane were accompanied by Fuyuki as they reunited with Momoka. "Wow! It's like, I saw Ranma lifting a tree, giving Kuno a whack last night." Fuyuki chirped. "Really!? Awesome!" Momoka cheered as one of the guards stormed in to deliver his report.

"Madam, two intruders were captured just outside the building's security zone." He reported as the intruders in question; Soun and Genma were dragged in for show. "Well now, it seems we have a problem here." Genma chuckled sheepishly. "You boys could let us both go so we could in the very least explain our intrusion." Soun muttered before the guards let them both go.

"Y-You see. Me and Tendo here were simply checking on Ranma and Akane, out of suspicion that they breathed that incense in." Genma elucidated, Fuyuki raising his left eyebrow. "So we're all on the same page, huh?" Fuyuki replied. "Yes, you could say that, child. Right Saotome?" Soun affirmed to see Panda Genma right next to him.

[That's right, Tendo!] Panda Genma reassured, causing Soun and captors to face fault suplex style. "That just might be the spring of drowned Panda, Shonmaoniichuan." Momoka chirped in sing-song tone, Tamama nodding by her side, wearing his anti-barrier. [Wait, how do you know?] Panda Genma queried. "A girl's gotta have her sources, ya know." She replied, Tamama nodding some more.

Thankfully, Fuyuki had already warned Aki that he would be in for an extended stay for the study, as he did many other times before. Upon dousing Panda Genma with hot water once more... "It needn't be that hot, thank you." Genma seethed unappreciative of this. "Well, you could be a little more gracious than that." Fuyuki sighed as he lowered the tea kettle, following with a face palm.

\Ranma Saotome! Thou shalt not escape!/ Kuno snarled through one of the video feeds. "One of our camera crews is under attack, get reinforcements on the ground, pronto!" Paul barked authoritatively. "Yes sir!" One soldier replied as he motioned to deploy along side his compatriots. "Yeah." "We should get going." Fuyuki and Momoka uttered in non-unison as the two joined the interception force.

* * *

Out in a public park somewhere near the lakeside, 11:00 pm. Halloween, 2012

* * *

High up on a tree branch, we can see Ranma and Akane sitting side by side, almost too amorous for her character. "Ranma, my love." Akane softly sighed, her right hand slowly sliding on top of Ranma's left hand. "Soon, very soon. Us two will be one." Akane mused, with a light chuckle, inching ever closer towards Ranma.

"RANMA SAOTOME! UNHAND AKANE TENDO POST HASTE!" Kuno boomed as he made his entrance. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS, RANMA!" Ryoga Hibiki screeched as he motioned to knock the tree down, when a telekinetic pulse from Ranma sent him flying face first into Ukyo Kuonji's bosom.

"Get down from there, you hussy! You know this is a public park, right?" Ukyo cried out. "Haiyah! Xian Pu should have known that you too too evil for Ranma!" Shampoo sounded running towards the unfolding scene.

Ranma and Akane seem like a perfect couple, seeing as their Yin energies were swapped for one another, forcibly at that. "Well, my love. Ya want us to be together, forever?" Ranma mused. "Mmhm, sure. Why not? My love. How heavenly, I am so happy." Akane replied as the yin energy built up spiking once more as electricity.

"Ranma darling! Can you not see what is to become of you!?" Kodachi Kuno helplessly wailed as she watched the lovers close the gap between their lips ever so slowly. "Not if I can help it!" Mousse growled as he launched his hidden weapons attack on them, interrupting the kiss before it could be made.

This angered Ranma to the point of telekinetic retaliation, uprooting trees, and flinging them in his rivals' and fiancées' direction. "HOW DARE YOU PEKOPONIANS INTERFERE WITH MY INVASION PLAN!" The crazed Sgt Keroro bellowed on his hovercraft, Giroro taking a nose dive pass in his gunship. An equally disdainful glare from Akane was shot at the pair of six rivals.

"Fiends! You dare to come between us and Akane Tendo's rescue!?" Kuno spat glowering at the Keronian. "THAT TEARS IT, PREPARE TO DIE! ALL OF YOU!" Tamama rasped as he launched a fiery farting flamethrower at the interlopers. "You fools know not what you have done!" Ryoga hissed loudly as he charged up another lion's roar shot.

Mousse procured a full set of tungsten carbide rods from up his sleeves, and began tossing them at the frog invaders with pinpoint accuracy, given that his new pair of glasses helped. "SHISHI HOKODAAAAAN!" Ryoga shrilled as the lion's roar shot, now charged up, ripped the nightime air apart as it forcefully rammed itself through the formation of Keronians.

Suddenly, Kululu's mobile shield generator deployed its absorb system, transferring all that energy into a nearby mobile gun platform, whereupon which it amplified the energy, preparing to fire.

"Now's my chance." Kodachi cried, tossing several weaponized batons and pins at the shield's "eye," Mousse following suit with more carbide rods to the mobile weapons, striking with pinpoint accuracy. "OORRRAAAAAA SHISHI HOKODAAAAAAAAAANNNN!" Ryoga howled firing another lion's roar shot at the mobile weapons.

The gun platform, though badly damaged, completed its charge cycle, and fired, ripping itself apart, and blowing up the shield generator with it. Kuno assisted Ryoga with his thermobaric rapid fire sword thrust, aiming it at the mass of energy, whereupon it blowing up, Dororo broke through it appearing to clash with Kuno, tanto to bokken, upon contact.

"Forgive me, pekoponians, but I'm under strict orders not to allow any of you to interfere!" "Excuse me if I, Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High doth find myself at odds with your little scheme, but it is a martial artist's SWORN DUTY TO STOP TO THE LIKES OF YOU FROM ENSLAVING US ALL!" Dororo and Kuno cried in that order, still struggling to break their deadlock.

"May I, brother dear!?" Kodachi hissed as she bounded towards her elder brother's aid. "Hmph. Go right ahead, twisted sister, aid me in quashing their insidious plot along side myself." Kuno spat in equal parts vehement contempt for the frog invasion, and begrudging appreciation for his younger sister's assistance.

Kodachi pulled out a man portable tank gun, and tossed Kuno a man portable battery of unguided rocket propelled grenades afterward. The two began firing on the Keronian operated vehicles together, adding to the chaos already stirring.

Soon, it became a high speed, explosive, fast paced battle royale between Keroro's armpit platoon and Ranma's rivals with the unwanted harem of fiancées. Ranma and Akane took advantage of the fighting to take their leave, and consummate their relationship elsewhere.

"Damn it! At this rate, we'll never set Ranma honey free of that hussy! Never mind the fact that we may not even get another chance!" Ukyo spat out as she deflected several laser bullets with her spatula fired from Giroro's gunship's twin Gatling guns.

"Haiya! We need to make fight quick! Ranma possessed by devil itself!" Shampoo squealed as they tried to warn everyone. "Execute!" A mysterious voice, Russian, purred as a female body materialized in front of the two. "Hmhm heeh, well well Decapre. Didn't expect these two bitches to get in our way." Another, belonging to a Korean national named Juri Han growled softly as the Russian femme fatale, and the Korean Dragon lady slunk up to meet Ukyo and Shampoo.

"Whatever this yin-yang thank you ma'am personality splitter is, it shall belong to Shadaloo, only and always, so it can feed my psycho power!" A third, that of Master Bison's resounded from atop a cliff edge overlooking the lake in the public park. Of course, two of Bison's associates, the explosively violent boxer, Balrog and the beauty-obsessed assassin, Vega, were deployed to the situation, to kill anyone who dares stand against their master.

"RAAANMAAAAAAA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOOOOUUUU!?" Ryoga snarled furiously, his rock-hard body effortlessly slicing and crashing through the brush, eventually colliding with and trampling over Balrog. "Oww! What da hell was dat for!?" Balrog growled coarsely as he got up to face Ryoga, who was about to turn around and fight him.

"I don't have time for your tricks, but if you're gonna get in my way, then I'll have to strike you down!" "Try me, ya goddamn punk! I dare ya!" Ryoga and Balrog threatened as they both launched their first attacks. Ryoga let rip a shriek of rage against the brutal boxer, who growled a throaty roar as the latter launched a crazy buffalo attack.

"BAKUSAI TENKESTU!" Ryoga screamed pointer finger aimed at Balrog's feet, connecting with the ground below, pelting the African American boxer with irritating shrapnel. "DAT FUCKIN DOES IT! I'LL GODDAMN PULVERIZE YA! GURRAH! SHAA! YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASY!" Balrog snarled as he angrily lunged at Ryoga with a threatening facial expression, attempting to grab him.

Upon success, he performed a series of illegal-in-boxing moves: he grabbed the lost boy by the head and instantly headbutted him off-balance, then proceeded to violently stomp on his foot and finished him off by whiffing a cross punch, delivering a powerful elbow strike across his face instead.

The lost boy for an opponent, caught totally by surprise, found himself knocked down just as Balrog put his arms out, shrugging in a "Don't look at me!" manner and laughing sadistically, all in that exact order.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhnnnnnn. Gggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Ryoga moaned and groaned as he got up to kneeling position, hiding something. "C'mon ya muthafuckin punching bag! Fight like a man!" Balrog spat knocking his fists together, Ryoga still snarling mad.

"You think you could just knock me down like that!? That I'm down for the count!? Then you are plaintively, gravely mistaken! ULTRA VIRULENT SHSHI HOKODAAAAAN!" Ryoga screeched shredding the silence to pieces as he charged up his depression based wave beam attack, firing it at Balrog.

Balrog managed to block the attack, holding it in place before swiping it out of the way, rather violently at that, but not without the residual energy attacking his pain center sporadically. The mass of heavy ki energy connected with a mountain top, blowing it and itself up in the process. "C'mon, ya half-assed sissy punching bag! Is dat all ya got!?" Balrog taunted sticking his tongue out.

{Shit! If I don't take care of this clown fast, who knows what'll happen to Akane?} Ryoga moaned before conjuring up another lion's roar shot. "You fucking son of a bitch! You don't even know the half of what I'm capable of, do you?" Ryoga spat defiantly. "You ain't nothin but all talk and no OW!" Balrog winced grimacing at Ryoga's dangerous uppercut to the boxer's gut, sending him skyward as he resumed charging his attack.

"GEKISHISHI HOKOZUMEDAN!" Ryoga howled as two ki blades formed on each of his wrists, then jumped up slashing at Balrog in all directions, the latter in turn delivered lightning fast jabs, and thunderously strong straights and hooks at the former, as they both clashed wrist blades to boxing gloves.

At a distance, 6 klicks to the east southeast, Vega could see Ryoga knocking Balrog down, and firing another lion's roar shot at him, causing another rippling explosion. "It seems as though Balrog is making his move, hmph. Then so shall I." The man from Barcelona purred with a voice filled with resolve as he put on his mask and bounded above the foliage within the canopy, having an eventual run-in with Mousse, just as Ryoga did with Balrog.

"Xian Pu!? I-Is that you?" Mousse pondered of Vega, glasses apparently off. "Shampoo? Are you sure you want any shampoo for you beautiful looking hair?" Vega bemused. "Really, Xian Pu!? You see my hair as beautiful!? OH WOW! I THINK SHE LOVES MEEEE!" Mousse yelped bounding up and down like a child with down syndrome. "I am sorry, dear child, but you are losing me, here." Vega replied, as though confused.

"FEAR NOT, MY LOVE! IT'S I, YOUR LOVER BOY AND KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR!" Mousse whooped and wailed as he suddenly glomped Vega, who was rather infuriated at that stunt to say the least. "Ghrr, you imbecile! I am not your Shampoo!" Vega spat indignantly as he flicked Mousse's new glasses on, the latter blinking his eyes to see a manly figure, a masked face, pointed fingernails, and a deadly, three pronged claw mounted on his left hand.

"Oh, you, huh? You had me fooled there for a while, I must admit, but if you think you can fool me into thinking that you were my Xian Pu any longer, then you've got another thing coming!" Mousse sneered with an increasingly hostile facial expression as he began squeezing Vega's beautiful body harder and harder. "Why you, get off of me!" Vega growled kicking Mousse off of himself, sending the blind duck boy flying high.

"For what you have done to me..." Vega sneered as he leapt up to a tree trunk. "Soak in your own blood!" Vega then cried in performing a high speed multitude of intersecting Sky High Claws on him in quick succession, rising higher up the canopy every time while shouting the technique's name "Bloody high Claw," scattering broken petals of roses at the peak of the move and laughing sadistically as Mousse fell head first into a boatload of tree branches, landing harmlessly on his feet on a more stable branch.

"Oh yeah, TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME!" Mousse snarled as he procured two grapple hook tipped bungee cords from up each of his sleeves, keeping himself from falling any further than he already has, staying up at the tree tops. "Raking hawk's talon!" Mousse screeched as his serrated razor tipped boots revealed themselves, and he began descending on Vega, who was recovering from his bloody high claw attack.

The cruelly serrated razor tips rended Vega's flesh the moment they made contact with it, but only at the area the blades touched, all in fast paced succession. "You'll pay dearly for ruining my beautiful body! Ready to die a beautiful death?" Vega spat jumping down from the branch onto the ground, Mousse still in virulent pursuit.

Vega made contact with the earth, throwing an elegant pose with his claw above his head and performs a slide kick towards where his spectacle clad opponent was about to land. He followed up with a Scarlet Terror attack, while yelling hysterically, which sent Mousse sky high before he could land.

Just as he was about to do so, however, Vega fiercely struck him in the back with his claw in a horizontal arc motion; at the same time, broken petals of roses are scattered all over the place. "What an ugly rose." Vega then mocked the opponent as he fell buttocks first.

"Oh go to hell you sack of vain ass horseshit!" Mousse growled ferociously standing erect once more as he pulled out his fist of the white swan kata. Mousse's fists moved at such a pace they become invisible to Vega's naked eyes.

Unable to counteract, Vega got whipped around like a rag doll amid the invisible fists, only to find himself perturbed that he was so dazed that he couldn't see he was being hit with a wooden, duck shaped training potty!

"Didn't think I would have to use my other claw as well." Vega snarled softly as he pulled out his other claw, mounting it on his right hand. "Oh yeah, even that won't help against this!" Mousse growled as he divvied up some hen's eggs from up his sleeves, yet these were no ordinary eggs, but rather egg bombs, and Mousse catapulted them by the dozen in Vega's direction.

These were egg flash bombs, intended to stun rather than kill outright, and for good reason, too. You see, Mousse deployed his scythes of sorrow from his ever vast sleeves, each starting downward, curving slowly, then sharply inward, ending at a sharp point.

Mousse was all the more ready to kill the masked assassin from Shadaloo, who could only begin to see again as Mousse slashed in all manner of directions with the scythes.

Mousse and Vega clashed scythes to claws, both fighters becoming invisible against the symphony of steel clashing with steel, bounding about in a whirling dervish of death and destruction. What's more, Mousse began whipping his scythes, turning them into unpredictable buzz saws cutting up the shrubs and grass already slick with blood from their vicious fighting.

Vega did manage to cut the spinning scythes up though. However... "EAT THIS, CANTONESE DAGGER STRIKE!" Mousse roared, a matchstick tipped razor in between each finger, as he tossed a flurry of gasoline filled water balloons in Vega's direction, as the scythes were merely a diversion for the former to execute his attack, catapulting the fiery razor blades to destroy the balloons, and ignite the fuel contained therein.

This caused the gasoline to burst into flames, descending onto the target area, which Vega evacuated by the time it made contact with the grass and dry wood, engulfing it in fire.

"This ain't the only fiery attack I got, now take this! Basilisk Firestorm!" Mousse screeched as he procured miniature flamethrowers, the fuel infused with oxides and napalm for maximum effect.

"NOW HERE COMES THE HEEEAAAAT!" He screeched hysterically as he depressed the triggers on his palms, flames shooting out from the bottoms of his wrists, engulfing the surroundings in fire, even more so than they already were with the gasoline dagger strike.

Two more scythes of sorrow protruded from his arms, one in each just like the last time, this time, as he ground his scythes against each other, the sparks ignited the fuel, causing even more fire to spread in combating Vega, whose response is to swing the claws around very quickly, creating an air pressure strong enough to extinguish the flames, depriving them of oxygen.

Ryoga, still into his battle with Balrog, was petrified to see the forest fire engulfing the landscape. Unfortunately, it was all the distraction Balrog needed as he clocked his fists together and flexed out one of his biceps.

"THERE'S NO ESCAPE!" Balrog roared gutturally as he dashed forward, delivering five savage punches, all of them having an accompanying "rush of wind" background sound effect. Each of the first four punches hit twice while the fifth, an uppercut hit thrice, making it an 11-hit combo because it all connected perfectly. "Say goodnight, ya fuckin chump!" Balrog snarled upon connecting said fifth punch with Ryoga's lower jaw.

This sent the lost boy way skyward, and upon stopping, he pulled out two of his poiner fingers, both aiming downward. "Hikokosoku Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryoga roared with his flying high speed breaking point technique as his lion's roar thruster gyration accelerated him past his already ludicrous terminal velocity.

Once his pointer fingers impacted the separate breaking points, the force of 400 blue whales began to bear down upon each of them, creating an even bigger explosion than what could normally be achieved with the breaking point technique before.

"No! M-My fight money. Kghrrrr I won't let diss li'l shit beat me! NEVEEEEEERRRR!" Balrog screamed as he got up amid the destruction, having survived the huge blast, so did Ryoga within the gigantic crater the technique created.

Ryoga was about to charge at Balrog once more when Vega interceded, and cut Ryoga's chest right up, pissing the lost boy off even more than he already was. "Hmph. I thought you could use a little help, so I lent you some, myself." Vega sighed in disappointment.

"Heh, I had this shit well under control, so I didn't need any of your help ya prissy ass wimpy fuck." Balrog retorted sneering unappreciatively. "Ugh, seeing as your the worst sort of brute, it would simply not be the case in your current circumstances, I'd-" Vega was interrupted by Ryoga jabbing and hooking him all around.

"Hen's egg fiery nail bomb barrage!" Mousse roared as he unoaded an egg bomb launcher gun from his sleeves, divvying up explosive action onto the position where Balrog and Vega stood. "Thanks Mousse, you really saved my bacon just now." Ryoga sighed with gratitude smiling at Mousse for it.

"Let's just say that neither of us deserve to die by either of these stupid pricks' horseshit, okay." Mousse replied to the Shadaloo agents' furor. "DAT GODDAMN TEARS IT! HOOOORRYAAAA!" Balrog screeched like never before as the rush of wind suddenly metamorphosed into massive blasts of air pressure, fired in a Gatling gun style.

"RABID OX STAMPEDE!" He shrilled throatily as the opener for another illegal boxing technique. "THERMOBARIC PITBULL!" He roared as his fists caught fire, becoming even deadlier than he already was. Balrog punched and punched like the madman he was; jabs, hooks, straights, and uppercuts alike, some connecting, others missing, all aimed at Ryoga and Mousse, who returned with strong punches and hidden weapons respectively

"May I?" Vega inquired as he sharpened both his claws as though in preparation for something. "I can only hope you're each prepared for the sight of me spilling your own blood!" Vega growled as he sprinted towards Ryoga and Mousse, executing a rainbow suplex and a crystal drop on the two respectively Before elegantly posing for another attack.

"Twin Rainbow Claw!" Vega spat out as he executed several Sky High Claws and Flying Barcelona Attacks in multiple directions at multiple angles, even faster than usual for him, as he rended one chunk of flesh after another, blood and broken rose petals scattered about the crater.

"KGHKWWWWWWWRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO BAKUSAI TENKESTU!" Ryoga howled at the top of his lungs, as though in pain as he pointed his finger into the ground beneath himself. Mousse, following the resulting explosion, unleashed a flurry of proximity mines, adding even more destruction to the battle, as Balrog executed his Fiery Beeffalo attack. The battle had created a firestorm of blood, rose petals, explosions, and kindling as a result.

Quite a ways away, to the northwest of the crater, Juri was still hungrily pursuing the Chinese Amazon as she turned around pulling out her chui. "I kill crazy kick girl dead." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You actually wanna kill me dead!? Wow! You're more exciting to fight than I thought!" Shampoo and Juri conversed in a more secluded part of the park. Juri smiled actually savoring the kiss of death from Shampoo as she delivered it.

She was even more thrilled after the kiss stopped, because of the possibility that Shampoo promised herself to pursue Juri to the ends of the earth, and kill her, that meant she would actually enjoy fighting and whipping the latter into submission. Shampoo aimed her Chui at the Taekwondo practitioner, and lunged, only for Juri to dodge.

"HAHA, you look dead already." Juri taunted blowing a raspberry, Shampoo only scowling defiantly in reply. "Duìbùqǐ, Ailen." Shampoo heaved as she eventually collapsed, tired from fighting Juri all this time. "Damn it! Fighting her was such a waste of time. No matter. I don't wanna waste my energy whipping little girls like her anyways." Juri spat returning the scowl, albeit in disappointment.

"Grrrr. Why can't you just drop dead already!?" Ukyo spat out scowling at Decapre, who was simply mocking her in staring, a small way's away from Juri's position. "Your move." Decapre returned, hand out, fingers moving back and forth within a small space.

"Shoryaa!" Juri yowled as she burst out from the tree tops with her Shikusen dive kick, aimed striaght at Decapre, landing the kick, following up with a 2nd impact and 3rd strike combinations in short order. "So. Let's dance, ya little bitch." Juri hissed as she licked Decapre's face, and then began chewing on her ear. Ukyo, stumped for words at this, simply fainted into the brush, disappearing from sight. Juri's sexual attack was a part of psychological warfare, as though to unleash the beast within Decapre's psyche.

Decapre launched a double upward kick to Juri's gut in retaliation, forcing her to let go of her ear. "Juri betrays. Kill now!" Decapre roared like a lioness as she pulled out her psycho blades for beginning her DCM attack. Whereupon executing the DCM attack, Decapre slashed Juri from the left, right, up, down, from many directions and angles. "I will destroy you!" Decapre howled coarsely as she tried to finish the DCM.

However, Juri managed to execute a mid-air Senpusha pinwheel kick, blocking the finishing blow, sending Decapre kissing the hard packed dirt harder than a car crash. "Oh c'mon ya little shit! Put up a real fight!" Juri spat glowering at Decapre, who stood up after struggling for a bit. A Psycho sting cut into the flesh on Juri's arm, which stayed intact structurally.

Juri retaliated in attempting a Fuhajin, followed up by another Shikusen. Decapre's scramble attack followed through with a cannon strike, which connected with the Shikusen dive kick. The resulting force was enough to knock back both femme fatales significantly, returning them to a standoff which is set to last a while.

Suddenly, a telekinetic pulse emanated from the area North Northeast of their current position, just strong enough to barely budge the two at that. Without so much as another spoken word, Juri and Decapre called a temporary truce between each other, and headed in that direction.

Fuyuki, acommpanied by Momoka as before, was hiding out in the bushes, seeing Ranma and Akane locked in each other's embrace, was still recording as much action as he could, even as the telekinetic pulses grew stronger. The pulses themselves fired off as though part of a countdown, getting progressively stronger, indicating the state of said countdown.

Slowly, the gap between the lips of both lovers was closing ever so methodically, like a set of shutters. Still another, much stronger pulse resonated throughout the area, as though the energy itself was one giant pressure cooker, set to explode at any second.

The energy itself was so intense that it rent the very fabric of the woodland air apart. All the woodland creatures made their evacuation very swift as they all ran off into a safer area at a considerable distance.

It was right at that moment, as the dark lovers' kiss finally completed, when an even darker figure teleported from out of nowhere, set to unleash what looked like a Kongo Kokuretsuzan upon the ground underneath them.

Just then, the huge pressure gave out, and the energy exploded high into the atmosphere, giving way to a huge "heaven" kanji shaped indentation in the ground, miles across. "Sekia Kuretsuha!" The figure growled, eyes glowing blood red with murderous intent.

"I am Akuma! Master of the fist, and I will teach you both the meaning of pain!" The figure, named Akuma snarled as though challenging the yin energies to a fight. However, yet another, even stronger energy was to take the place of the previous two energies as they fused into it.

This new energy was so strong that it materialized the very flesh that would become the Yamata no Orochi! The eight-headed, eight-tailed serpent had well and fully separated itself from Ranma and Akane, lashing out at Akuma.

"Grrrrrr! You pitiful creature! Prove to me your worth! Hark! For I usher in utter chaos with my fists!" Akuma sneered returning to his battle stance upon dodging using his Asura Senku. "You are nothing but a shadow lashing out in futile rage against that which casts it! Now go on and strike me! If you dare!" Akuma shrieked growling, Orochi needing no second heed as it angrily lashed four of its heads out on the master of the fist.

"Is that all your strength amounts to? Prepare yourself for I have defanged more dangerous beasts than yourself, cur!" Akuma cried strangled as the 7th head of the serpent coiled around his body, imbued with the Satsui no Hado.

"Kusanagi Gohado!" Akuma growled as he delivered a strong surge fist imbued with Susano'o's essence, into the serpent's heart. "Foolish creature! I dare you to strike at me once more. For if you do not, then I shall strike you down time and again! KUSANAGI GOSHORYU!" Akuma screeched with all his hatred for the serpent, both lashing out with his strong grass cutter rising dragon fist and fangs dripping with venom respectively.

Then, another couple of fighters blasted their way into the ring. Both were Ryoga and Mousse, neither finding the Yamata no Orochi's existence in their best interests. "Oooh man! P-chan n duck boy!? Man what awful timing!" Ranma spat out angrily. "Sorry, Ranma." "Yeah, me and Ryoga got bogged down by a couple of losers, somewhere. In the end, though, we ripped each of 'em both a new asshole." Ryoga and Mousse replied in apology referring to their fight with Shadaloo agents Balrog and Vega.

"ROOOYAAA!" Ryu, twisted by the corrupting influence of the Satsui no Hado growled as he dive kicked the bloodthirsty serpent in the back, as he joined Akuma in his fight. "Well done boy! You have embraced the Satsui no Hado. Now let's end this pathetic creature's pitiful charade!" "Yes, We will not let this impudent worm destroy the world before our appointed fight to the death!"Evil Ryu and Akuma conversed in staring down the still reeling eight headed serpent.

Evil Ryu closed in for his "URASHORYUKEN," which the serpent easily dodged for its sheer size, the forceful, Satsui no Hado imbued punch instead blew a hole through Ryoga's chest, sending him flying backwards into the forest! Ignoring him, Evil Ryu cried out "MESTU!" as though defiant.

"You've had it coming to you for a LONG time, now, WORM!" "Yes! Time for you to take your insolence to the grave with you!" The two roared as they closed in for a combined raging demon attack. "DIE TWO THOUSAND DEATHS WORM!" The hado users screeched as two thousand collective hits pummeled the creature from all angles, ripping its very soul apart in no time flat!

"THIS IS MESSASTU!"Akuma and Evil Ryu declared as the serpent's corpse turned into ash as a ghostly turquoise flame piled high into the sky! Only to vanish just as suddenly as it appeared.

The ashes were all but swept away by the wind as Akuma and Evil Ryu turned to face each other. "Now then!" "Where were we!?" The two sneered as they clashed time and again creating huge shock waves going all over the place!

"C'mon Akane. let's get outta here." "Agreed!" Ranma and Akane Heaved as they made haste, Fuyuki and Momoka in toe "Remind me never to do that again, Ranma." "Ditto." Fuyuki and Momoka admonished as they all headed out of the vicinity, notation results surprisingly intact.

* * *

Kissho junior high school, 10:00 am. The next week

* * *

"Whew! What a rough night that turned out to be. Well, at least the report's done and over with." Fuyuki heaved a well deserved sigh of relief after all the chaos that happened because of his curiosity. "I found it very hard to believe that you got an A+ for your report, in spite of the incredible story that happened." Momoka complimented, causing Fuyuki to blush quite deeply.

"Maybe this may not be the last time we've heard of that thing anytime soon." Ranma mused transitioning into Furinkan high school. "Yeah. I've got this sinking suspicion that this whole thing was only just the opening act." Akane agreed in concern as the two made it a point to prepare for future events such as what happened in the forest a week earlier.

* * *

In that very same forest, 1:00 am. November 8, 2012

* * *

However, Ryoga woke up in an impact crater lying down. " _Nnngh..._ " Ryoga moaned as he regained consciousness. { _What was I thinking? I was so confused._ But now _..._ } Ryoga growled realizing that he's been fully engulfed by the Satsui no Hado, which grants him incredible power. The hado also gave him a lethal blood red skin and eyes, and pitch black sclerae, as well as larger, more pronounced canine teeth.

"This is it. This Hado, it... it grants me power. Incredible power!" He snarled as he lifted his head from a kneeling position as his aura cloaked in murderous intent builds up.

"My name is Ryoga Hibiki! And the ultimate power has awakened within me!" Ryoga screamed as his aura shot up like a cannon, creating a vortex among the already ominous storm clouds.

* * *

And that was just the opening chapter for a series of storied I would proudly announce in calling the Susano'o series, with the main protagonist being Susano'o himself, and the main antagonist being the Yamata no Orochi itself.


End file.
